


Drawing Flowers

by Neroavan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drawing, Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroavan/pseuds/Neroavan
Summary: "You've started drawing more flowers than before, Satori," Semi commented.Tendou didn't reply."Nearly all the works in your last exhibition were flowers. Care to explain?""Isn't it obvious? They remind me of Wakatoshi."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed.

"Wakatoshi," Tendou Satori called out to his boyfriend, who looked at him. "I still can't believe we've already graduated."

Ushijima agreed, before adding, "I'm moving to Tokyo for college. Makes it easier to participate in the national team as well."

Tendou had already guessed that. And naturally, he wanted to follow his boyfriend. The blocker had already quit the sport, but it didn't mean that he wouldn't continue supporting Ushijima. 

"I'm moving to Tokyo too. 'M goin' to the same university as Semisemi. Sorry that I couldn't get into the same one as yours; I don't have a sports recommendation and you know how I fare in my studies."

"It's the thought that counts," Ushijima replied, and spiked the ball one last time over Shiratorizawa's net. 

* * *

"And seriously, Wakatoshi's still at it even though he's no longer the ace. I envy him," Semi said, as he ate lunch with Tendou in their university's cafeteria. "I wish I had his luck."

"Ain't he the best, Semisemi??? It's as if I'm falling for him all over again," Tendou grinned while munching on his chicken. Semi sighed.

"It's pretty obvious, ya know? You've started drawing more flowers than before, Satori. You used to draw them solely for Wakatoshi," Semi commented.

Tendou didn't reply.

"Nearly all the works in your last exhibition were flowers. Care to explain?" Semi asked.

Tendou stopped chewing for a moment, before saying, "Isn't it obvious? They remind me of Wakatoshi."

* * *

Tendou hummed as he skipped along the way to Ushijima's university, excited to see his boyfriend once more. The red haired young man was invited by the other to come over, Ushijima craving to see Tendou in person again. Ushijima was always blunt about what he wanted, and that always made things easier for Tendou. 

"Wakatoshi!" Tendou called out from outside Ushijima's room in his university's dorm, drawing out all the vowels in his boyfriend's name. The door opened shortly after that.

He definitely jumped into Ushijima's outstretched arms, taking in his warmth and the smell of his cologne mixed with sweat; Tendou guessed that he could have had practice before he came, or he could have been running. It was either of the two, normally.

Ushijima closed the door after several minutes of hugging Tendou.

Said redhead made himself home in his boyfriend's room as usual, hogging the bed all to himself. Even though both had the possibility of renting an apartment together, it was simply more beneficial for Ushijima to stay in the university's dorms, so Tendou opted to share an apartment with Semi. 

The former ace sat down on the edge of his bed near Tendou's head, and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's spiky hair. "I missed you, Satori," he said absentmindedly.

Tendou chuckled. "It's only been two weeks since we last saw each other in person, and only a few hours since we last chatted over Skype."

"I still missed you, nonetheless," he dipped his head to plant a kiss on Tendou's smiling lips. Tendou clutched at the back of Ushijima's head, while the other licked his lower lip, asking for entrance. Tendou granted it without hesitation, and soon his mouth was dominated by Ushijima in a passionate kiss. He returned the kiss with equal passion, and they stayed like that for several minutes, parting away to gasp for air before going at it once more.

The second time they parted, Tendou said, "Can I draw you?"

Ushijima was confused by the question. "Why wouldn't I allow you? You've drawn me for your exhibitions before."

"I want to draw you naked."

"You've already done that before. Said it was for a project."

Tendou laughed heartily. "I was pretty embarrassed about asking you to model nude for me  _just because I wanted_ , so I made up that reason. There are stuff that are for private viewing only, okay?"

"Okay. But what about your projects?"

"I ask Semisemi. Ah, what a good friend he is, helping out a friend in need. Don't worry, I'm not cheating on you."

"Okay."

"So, will you let me? Just because I want to?"

Wakatoshi had a tiny smile on his face, his eyes full of warmth and affection. "Of course, Satori."

* * *

 "You added flowers," Ushijima commented on the finished piece that Tendou created, contemplating on the scattered bouquets around his figure in the drawing. The former blocker merely grinned.

"They all have meanings, Miracle Boy. I know you know them," Tendou said while lying down, his head resting on his boyfriend's lap. Ushijima threw on his underwear and a pair of pants after his lover finished his drawing, but he didn't put on a shirt he knew he would remove later on.

 "Arbutus: _Thee only do I love_ ; Red camellias: _You're a flame in my heart_ ; Bells of Ireland:  _Good luck_... thanks for the support Satori. Red roses... they're obvious," Ushijima spouted everything he knew about Tendou's creation.

"I know that the meaning is obvious, but I still want you say it to me," Tendou said, having gotten up from his position and started kissing the side of his boyfriend's neck.

" _I love you_ ," he said before turning his head to Tendou just as the latter was about to plant another kiss on his neck. Ushijima captured Tendou's lips, this time the kiss gentle and sweet. Tendou felt that he was more overwhelmed by this than their earlier bout of passion.

"Wakatoshi," Tendou panted after pulling away. His lover looked at him with questioning eyes. "Wakatoshi, I want you. Right now."

Ushijima was right in not putting a shirt after modeling. He also contemplated about his choice of putting on his pants, and decided that next time they would be better off on the floor after he modeled in all his glory for Tendou.

**Author's Note:**

> Meanings are taken from here: http://thelanguageofflowers.com/


End file.
